Most homes are protected from entry by a deadbolt lock system. In many cases unwanted persons (ex-roommate, or former boyfriend or girlfriend, refugees of a relationship gone bad, etc.) may retain or obtain a key to the deadbolt lock. It would be desirable to keep those persons from being able to unlock the deadbolt and entire the residence or premises protected by the deadbolt lock. Alternatively, these deadbolt locks can be “picked” or opened using a “Bump” key, which can be easily purchased online. Such unkeyed methods of entry would also permit an undesired entry almost any existing deadbolt system.
Although conventional devices in this field do exist, they are not universal in their applicability to all or substantially all, deadbolt locks, or these conventional approaches require disassembly and reassembly of the existing deadbolt system. Experience with these conventional devices has led the Applicant to determine that are predominantly of very poor construction.
Improvements to these conventional devices and approaches to preventing unwanted access through a door secured by a deadbolt lock are desirable.
The present application relates generally to a device that clamps onto the interior deadbolt door lock thumb twist knob, preventing unlocking of the deadbolt door lock even with a key or when the lock is being picked. While clamped onto the deadbolt knob, the device of the present disclosure may incorporate a metal hook type arm that extends around the lower door handle to completely prevent turning of the deadbolt lock mechanism.
This device may be comprised of an upper and lower clamp system that secures the deadbolt interior knob. The device may also have two small thin steel plates on the back side of the clamp that when in place such that the plates are positioned behind the deadbolt knob itself. With the upper and lower portions secured about the deadbolt interior knob, the metal arm may then easily be adjusted to extend around the door handle. This arm may only need to be adjusted the first time it is used on a particular door, or if the device is moved to another door.